bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE Glossary
BIONICLE Glossary This is a glossary of BIONICLE. If you have a word to add, please give it a bullet. Please give it a brief description and please put in the list alphabetically. You can also use this page for a link to another page. Thanks! A *Acid - A power *Acid Cloud - An enemy used in a vision of Karzahni *Acid Fly - Voya Nui Rahi *Acid Shield - Tools carried by the Lehvak *Acolyte - A Ko-Matoran job *Adaptive Armor - Armor with the ability to transform its bearer to better suit their environment. *Adept - A Ko-Matoran who translated the text of the Wall of Prophecy *Aero Slicers - Toa Matau's former Toa Tools *Agori - The villagers of Bara Magna/Spherus Magna *Air - One of the six main Elements *Air Axe - Lewa's Toa Tool *Air Bladder - Tool that stored air for Ga-Matoran *Air Bubble - Important providers of air to the Mahri Nui Matoran *Air Launcher - Originally built as a vehicle, now used as weapon *Air Katana - Lewa Nuva's tools that doubled as "wings" *Air Saber - Lewa Nuva's tool in Karda Nui *Air Scythe - Nidhiki's former Toa Tool *Airship - Large transports on Metru Nui *Airweed - Underwater plant containing air *Akaku - The Mask of X-Ray Vision *Akaku Nuva - The Kanohi Nuva of X-Ray Vision *Aki - The Great Mask of Valor *Aki Nuva - The Great Nuva Mask of Valor *Akilini - Official sport of Metru Nui *Amaja-Nui - Part of Kini-Nui; Turaga told stories here *Amaja Circle - Circle the Turaga told the story of Mata Nui in *Amana Volo Sphere - Sphere of dark energy *Antidermis - A Makuta's essence *Aqua Axes - Gali Nuva's Toa Tools *Aqua Blaster Blade - One of Nuparu Mahri's Toa Tools *Aqua Hunter - Mahri Nui Matoran job involving finding resources *Aqua Magna - One of Bara Magna's moons; now part of Spherus Magna *Aqua Warblade - Hewkii Mahri's tool *Architect - Ko-Matoran job *Archives - Large collection of various objects and Rahi *Archives Beast - A dangerous Rahi who lurks in the Archives of Metru Nui *Archives Mole - Small Po-Metru Rahi *Arena Magna - Arena in Atero on Bara Magna *Artakha - An inventor and bearer of the Mask of Creation *Artakha - An island, home to Artakha *Artakha Bull - A mysterious bull-like Rahi with incredible tracking skills *Artidax - A volcanic island *Arthron - The Mask of Sonar *Archivist - A Matoran job *Ash Bear - Violent Rahi of Le-Wahi and Po-Metru *Assembler's Village - A place where large statues were made in on Po-Metru *Astrologer - Ga-Matoran job *Atero - Village free to anyone but Skrall and Bone Hunters on Bara Magna *Attendant - Matoran job which let Matoran help the Turaga take care of their villages *Av - A Matoran prefix meaning "Light" *Av-Matoran - Matoran of Light *Avohkah - Karda Nui Rahi *Avohkii - The Great Mask of Light; Made by residents of Artakha *Avsa - The Mask of Hunger *Axalara T9 - A vehicle stored in the Codrex B *Ba - Matoran prefix meaning "Gravity" *Ba-Koro - Village of the Ba-Matoran located in the Southern Continent; now abandoned *Ba-Matoran - Matoran of Gravity *Badge of Office - Tools used by Turaga *Bahrag - The Bohrok queens, leaders of the Bohrok. *Barbed Broadsword - Weapon used by Tuyet *Bara Magna - One of the three parts of Spherus Magna, also the name of the desert on Spherus Magna *Baranus V7 - Chariot vehicles used on Bara Magna *Barraki - Warlords who conquered a majority of the Matoran Universe before being cast into the pit *Baterra - Shapeshifting robots created by the Great Beings to end the Core War; programmed to attack anything with a weapon. *Bazaar - Marketplace in Po-Koro *Bio - Basic unit of measurement for Matoran *''BIONICLE'' - Line of buildable figures developed by Lego *Bioquake - Matoran word meaning "earthquake" *Bird Riding - Le-Matoran sport *Black Spike Mountains - Mountain range on Bara Magna (destroyed) *Blade Burrower - Created by Mutran; created a huge map of something *Blazer Claws - Weapons used by Toa Vakama Hordika *Blizzard Blade - Weapon attached to Kopaka Nuva's Midak Skyblaster *Bo - Matoran prefix meaning "Plantlife" *Krana Bo - A Sentinel Krana. *Krana Bo-Kal - Visionary Krana. *Bo-Matoran - Matoran of Plantlife *Bog Snake - Onu-Metru/Le-Wahi Rahi *Boggarak - Visorak breed; use dehydration spinners *Bohrok - Insectoid creatures run by Krana (sleeping) *Bohrok-Kal - Six elite Bohrok sent out to free the Bahrag (destroyed) *Bohrok Kaita - Fusions of three Bohrok or Bohrok Kal *Bohrok Nest - The Bohrok nest underneath Mata Nui *Bohrok Va - Bohrok scout drones, who carried Krana Bohrok who had lost theirs. *Bohrok War - War between Mata Nui's Matoran and the Bohrok. *Book of Certavus - A book on Bara Magna containing the strategies of the Glatorian Certavus *Bordakh - The Vahki model that served Ga-Metru. *Bota Magna - One of the moons of Bara Magna, and the name of the jungle of Spherus Magna *Boxor - Invented by Nuparu out of the parts of Krana-less Gahlok; used to fight during the Bohrok War *Brakas - Monkey-like Rahi *Breathing Apparatus - Device that allowed one to breathe underwater *Bricklayer - Matoran job *Brotherhood of Makuta - Organization devoted to furthering it's goals *Brotherhood of Makuta\Dark Hunter War - War between the Brotherhood of Maktua and the Dark Hunters *Brotherhood Tablet of Transit - Tablet identifying a being as an ally of the Brotherhood of Maktua *Bula - Berries on Mata Nui *Burnak - Rahi on Voya Nui *Buzzsaw - Weapon used by Piraka Reidak C *Krana Ca - Clearance worker *Krana Ca-Kal - Seeker *Cable Car - Device that acted as transport between Ta-Wahi and Ko-Wahi *Cable Crawler - Metru Nui Rahi *Calix - Mask of Fate *Canyon of Unending Whispers - Location on Metru Nui; named for the numerous echoes *Cape of No Hope - Area in northwest Voya Nui *Captain of the Guard - Title given to the leader of the Ta-Koro Guard *Caravan Crawler - Modified Lava Crawler *Catapult Scorpion - Metru Nui Rahi *Catcher Claw - Weapon used by Roodaka *Ce - Matoran prefix meaning "Psionics" *Ce-Matoran - Matoran of Psionics *Cendox - Vehicles piloted on Bara Magna *Chronicler - Matoran job; meant to record important events *Chronicler's Staff - A tool used by the Chronicler *Chute - Pipes all over Metru Nui used to transport cargo, Rahi, and Matoran *Chute Boarding - Le-Matoran sport *Chute Lurker - Metru Nui Rahi *Chute Station - Area where Matoran would enter the Chutes *Claw Clubs - Weapons used by Toa Whenua Hordika *Cliff Screecher - Rahi native to Odina *Climbing Chain - Chain used by Hewkii Inika *Climbing Claws - Claws carried by Pohatu Nuva; can be combined into a Kodan Ball *Climbing Hook - Hook carried by Gahlok Va *Codrex - Massive structure in Karda Nui; Original location of the Toa Mata's canisters *Coliseum - Massive structure in the center of Metru Nui *Colony Drone - Rahi allied with the Visorak *Comet Ball - Infected Kolhii balls sold by Ahkmou on Mata Nui *Copper Mask - Kanohi with no powers used as trophies *Cordak Blasters - Weapons whose bullets can destroy rock *Core Processor - Acted as the "brain" for the Great Spirit Robot *Core War - A war for Energized Protodermis that destroyed Spherus Magna *Crast - Mask of Repulsion *Creation - Legendary power *Crescent Scythe - Blade carried by Nektann *Crystal - Artifacts found by Hahli on Mata Nui *Crystal Climber - Ko-Metru/Ko-Wahi Rahi *Crystal Serpent - Rahi created by Artahka *Crystal Spikes - Toa Metru Nuju's Toa Tools *Cyclone Spear - Toa Hagah Iruini's Iruini's Toa Tool D *Dagger Spider - Voya Nui Rahi *Daikau - Carnivourous plant in Le-Wahi *Dalu - A Ga-Matoran *Damek - An Onu-Matoran *Dark Falls - Area on Bara Magna *Dark Hunters - An organization of beings doing any jobs that pay enough *Dark Time - Period between the Great Rescue and the arrival of the Toa Mata on Mata Nui *De - Matoran Prefix meaning "Sonics" *De-Koro - De-Matoran village *De-Matoran - Matoran of Sonics *Dermis Turtle - A Rahi with a mental connection to weather *Desert Burnak - Burnak sub-species *Desert of Sorrows - Desert area of Voya Nui *Destiny - One of the Three Virtues *Destral Cycle - Vehicle created by Avak but stolen by the Makuta *Devourer - Rahi that can eat through inorganic protodermis *Digger - Tool used by Onu-Matoran *Dikapi - Flightless Po-Wahi Rahi *Disk Dueling - Metru Nui sport *Disk Launcher - Weapon created to shoot Kanoka disks *Disk Launcher (Vakama) - Weapon used by Vakama *Disk Maker - A Matoran who makes Kanoka disks *Disk of Time - The Kanoka used to make the Vahi. *Doom Viper - Six-headed snake-like Rahi with toxic breath *Dosne - An Onu-Matoran *Drill of Onua - Staff carried by Turaga Whenua *Dreaming Plague - a disease that makes it's bearer unable to dream, causing insanity; originally caused by a glowing creature *Dume - Turaga of Metru Nui, former Toa *Dune Snake - Bara Magna creature *Dune Wolf - Bara Magna creature *Dunes of Treason - Location on Bara Magna *Dust Darter - Rahi on Karzahni *Dweller in the Deep - Giant Metru Nui Rahi E *Earth - one of the six main elements *Earth Burnak - Burnak *Earth Gafna - A Rahi *Earth Claws - Claws used by Toa Onua *Earthshock Drills - Toa Whenua's Toa Tools *East Garden - Underwater location filled with shells and plants in Ga-Koro *Echo Forks - Weapons used by Kazi *Elbow Peak - Location on Bara Magna *Elda - Mask of Detection *Electricity Shield - Weapon used by Tahnok-Kal *Electrified Chains - Chain used by Toa Hewkii Mahri *Electro-Blades - Blades carried by the Mahri Nui Matoran *Elements - Powers controlled by the Toa in the Matoran Universe *Element Lords - Six warriors from different tribes who were picked by the Great Beings to lead their tribes. These warriors were also given complete control over their elements *Element of Melting - Crystal that could turn ice into water *Elements - Powers controlled by beings in the Matoran Universe *Energized Flame Swords - Blades used by Jaller Inika *Energized Ice Sword - Sword carried by Toa Matoro Inika *Energized Protodermis - a silver liquid substance with transforming/destroying capabilities. *Energized Protodermis Entity - Being made out of Energized Protodermis *Energy Hound - Canine Rahi *Energy Storm - Storms that flooded Karda Nui with energy, incinerating anything it contacts and powering Mata Nui's heart *Engineer - Matoran job *Epena - A Po-Matoran *Exo-Toa - Robotic suits that can be controlled by Toa or Makuta; if used by Toa, removes usage of elemental powers *Exsidian - Precious metal on Bara Magna *Eyepiece - Device with a lens that could be attached to Kanohi F *Fa - Matoran prefix meaning "magnetism" *Fa-Matoran - Matoran of Magnetism *Fader Bull - Metru Nui Rahi *Fang Blades - Blades carried by Matau Hordika *Fau Swamp - Swamp-like area in Le-Koro *Faxon - Mask of Kindred *Fe - Matoran prefix meaning "Iron" *Fe-Matoran - Matoran of Iron *Feet Additions - Additions used by Pohatu as a Toa Mata and Toa Nuva *Felnas - Mask of Disruption *Fenrakk - Spider Rahi *Fenrakk Spawn - Related to the Fenrakk spiders; smaller Rahi *Field of Shadows - Area in the Zone of Darkness *Fields of Air - Fields containing Airweed *Fikou - Le-Wahi Rahi *Fikou Web - Webs created by Fikou *Fin Barbs - Weapons used by Matau Hordika *Fire - One of the six main Elements *Fire Burnak - Burnak *Fire Entity - Being made out of fire *Fire Gafna - Gafna *Fire Greatswords - Blades used by Toa Lhikan *Fire Mahi - Mahi *Fire Pits - Large holes filled with lava-hot protodermis in Ta-Metru *Fire Shield - Weapons used by the Tahnok *Fire Sword - Blade used by Toa Tahu *Fire Tribe - One of the tribes of Bara Magna *Firestaff - Tool used by the Ta-Matoran to craft Mask; used by Turaga Vakama as his badge of office *Flame Claws - Claws carried by Malum *Flame Sword - Blade used by Ackar *Flaming Chains - Tools used by Karzahni *Fohrok - Fake Bohrok created by the Nynrah Ghosts *Force Sphere - Section of the chutes that collapsed in on itself *Forest Navigator - Le-Matoran job *Forest of Blades - Forest filled with warriors trapped in trees *Fountains of Wisdom - Fountains in Ga-Metru *Frost Beetle - Ko-Metru Rahi *Frost Leech - Slug Rahi *Frostelus - Rahi *Fruit Stand Keeper - Matoran job *Furnace Salamander - Ta-Metru Rahi *Fusa - Rahi G *Ga - Matoran prefix meaning "Water" *Ga-Kini - Temple dedicated to Gali *Ga-Koro - City of the Ga-Matoran on Mata Nui *Ga-Matoran - Matoran of Water *Ga-Metru - City of the Ga-Matoran on Metru Nui *Ga-Suva - Shrine to Toa Gali *Ga-Wahi - Water region of Mata Nui *Gadunka - Species of very tiny Rahi; one enlarged, but dead now *Gafna - Rahi *Gahdok - One of the Bahrag *Gahlok - Bohrok of Water *Gahlok-Kal - Bohrok Kal of Magnetism *Gahlok Va - Bohrok Va of Water *Galactic Universe - Universe the BIONICLE storyline takes place in *Garai - Mask of Gravity *Gate Guardian - Metru Nui Rahi *Ghekula - Rahi *Glatorian - Title given to the warriors on Bara Magna *Gnomon - Center of the sundial *Goko-Kahu - Flight Rahi *Golden Armor - Special armor wielded by Tahu; meant as a plan in case Kraata went out of control *Golden Kanohi - Kanohi masks that give the user Hau, Kaukau, Pakari, Akaku, Miru, and Kakama powers *Gravity - One of the secondary Elements *Gravity Shield - Weapon used by Nuvhok-Kal *Great Barrier - Dome created out of rock and protodermis that contained Metru Nui and the silver sea *Great Beings - Created Mata Nui, the Element Lords, the Baterra, and numerous other things *Great Being's Laboratory - Area near Tajun the Great Beings used to create the plans for the Great Spirit Robot *Great Cataclysm - An event that has caused many things to be damaged in the Matoran Universe *Great Claws - Weapons carried by Nuparu Inika *Great Disruption - Result of the Matoran Civil War *Great Disturbance - Also called the Matoran Civil War; dispute against boundaries and trade *Great Furnace - Largest Furnace in Ta-Metru *Great Mine - Cavern opposite the Ta-Koro and Le-Koro highways *Great Spirit Robot - 40,000,000 foot tall robot containing the Matoran Universe *Great Telescope - Telescope on Mata Nui *Great Temple - Temple in Ga-Koro *Great Temple Squid - Squid living near the Great Temple *Great Tournament - Yearly Glatorian match tournament on Bara Magna *Great Ussal Race - Matoran sport *Great Volcano - Volcano on Bara Magna *Great War - 1,000 year period after the Great Rescue *Gukko Force - Le-Koro military *Guurahk - Rahkshi of Disintegration H *"Hordika Dragons" - Dark Hunters *Hahnah - Crab-like Rahi *Hand of Artakha - Ancient group formed to protect the Matoran Universe (disbanded) *Hapaka - Dog-like Rahi *Harakeke Plant - Plant in Ga-Koro used to make flax *Hatchet - Tool used to cut bamboo *Hau - Mask of Shielding *Hau Nuva - Nuva Mask of Shielding *Heart of the Visorak - Cyrstal that, when it touched ground, summons every Visorak to that location *Heartlight - The hearts of Matoran, Toa, Turaga, and other species *Hewer - Po-Matoran job *High-Speed Rotating Blade - Weapon carried by Toa Tahu Mistika *Hikaki - Lizard-type Rahi; Also known as Dragon Lizards *Hoi Turtle - Rahi *Hordika Teeth - Nuju's Hordika weapons *Hordika Venom - Visorak venom that can turn beings into Hordika *Hoto - Ta-Wahi Rahi *Huai Snowball Sling - Sport played by Ko-Matoran *Huna - Mask of Concealement *Husi - Ostrich-like Rahi *Hydro Blades - Tools carried by Toa Nokama *Hydruka - Collectors of air bubbles in Mahri Nui I *Ice - One of the six main Elements *Ice Axe - Axe used by Strakk *Ice Bat - Ko-Metru Rahi *Ice Blades - Blades used by Kopaka Nuva; doubled as skis *Ice Carver - Ko-Matoran job *Ice Claws - Weapons wielded by the Kohrak Va *Ice Gun - Blaster used by Thok *Ice Pick - Staff used by Turaga Nuju *Ice Shield - Shield carried by Kopaka Mata and Kopaka Nuva *Ice Shields - Weapons weilded by Kohrak *Ice Sword - Blade used by Kopaka Mata *Ice Tribe - One of the six main tribes of Bara Magna *Ice Vermin - Rahi *Icesmith - Ko-Matoran job *Iconox - Ice Tribe village in Bara Magna *Iden - Mask of Spirit *Ignalu - Lava surfing contests *Ignika - Legendary Mask of Life; made by the Great Beings *Infected Kanohi - Kanohi masks infected by Teridax to control Rahi or beings on Mata Nui *Infernavika - Small bird Rahi *Iron - An Element *Iron Canyon - Canyon on Spherus Magna *Iron Tribe - A tribe of Bara Magna nearly ended by the Dreaming Plague *Iron Wolf - Half-orgainic/half-metal beasts on Bara Magna *Iruini - Toa Hagah of Air J *Krana Ja - Scout *Krana Ja-Kal - Tracker *Jellyfish Lamp - Lamp used by Ga-Matoran *Jetrax T6 - Vehicle stored in the Codrex *Judgement Cannon - A weapon created by Artahka *Jungle Sanctuary - Temple in the heart of Voya Nui's jungle *Jungle Shield - Blade/shield used by Gresh *Jungle Tribe - A tribe on Bara Magna *Jutlin - The Mask of Coruption K *Ka - Kongu's Gukko *Kadin - Mask of Flight *Kahgarak - Visorak breed; use Shadow field Rhotuka *Kahu - Bird Rahi *Kaita - Fusions of Toa, Matoran, Rahkshi, Bohrok, or Turaga; usually require three beings *Kakama - Great Mask of Speed *Kakama Nuva - Nuva Mask of Speed *Kane-Ra - Bull Rahi *Kanohi - Great or Noble Masks made from Kanoka Disks *Kanohi Dragon - Powerful dragon creature *Kanohi Nuva - Great Masks immersed in Energized Protodermis *Kanoka - Disks with various powers; can be carved into Kanohi *Karda Nui - Mata Nui's "Heart"; former home of the Av-Matoran *Kardas - Huge dragon Rahi *Karzahni - Island in the Matoran Universe; Matoran were sent there to be repaired *Karzahni - Plant created by Makuta Teridax; named after the ruler *Katana - Weapons used by the Lehvak Va *Kaukau - Mask of Water Breathing *Kau Kau Staff - Turaga Matau's badge of office *Kaukau Nuva - Nuva Mask of Water Breathing *Kavinika - Rahi *Kaxium V3 - Two-man separating motorcycle vehicle *Keelerak - Visorak breed; use acid Rhotuka *Keerakh - Vahki model *Keetongu - Rahi with Hordika Venom curing powers *Kelp Weed - Plant found near Mahri Nui *Keras - Crab Rahi *Kestora - Species of purple and black entities living in the Red Star and City of Silver pocket dimension *Kewa - Bird Rahi *Kewa Bird Riding - Le-Matoran sport *Keystone - Key to the Codrex; Told how to awaken the Great Spirit Mata Nui *Ki-Nui - Hole the Kestone had to be inserted in to on the Codrex *Kikanalo - Rhino-like Rahi *King Root - Lead Morbuzakh root *Kini-Nui - Temple located in the center of Mata Nui *Kinloka - Experimental Rahi *Kio - Matoran Measurement; equal to 1,000 bio *Kirikori Nui - Locust Rahi *Kiril - Mask of Regeneration *Klakk - Rahi with the power to cure beings of shadow with a sonic scream, destroying the mental barrier that keeps light out *Knee Island - Location on Bara Magna *Knowledge Tower - Place where Ko-Matoran could study *Ko - Matoran prefix meaning "Ice" *Ko-Kini - Temple dedicated to Kopaka *Ko-Koro - Village of the Ko-Matoran on Mata Nui *Ko-Koro Guard - Ko-Koro military *Ko-Koro Kolhii Team - Kolhii team from Ko-Koro *Ko-Matoran - Matoran of Ice *Ko-Metru - City of the Ko-Matoran on Metru Nui *Ko-Suva - Shrine to Toa Kopaka *Ko-Wahi - Ice region of Mata Nui *Ko-Wahi Beach - Beach near Ko-Wahi *Kodan Ball - Object created when putting Pohatu's Climbing Claws together; named after the Matoran Kodan *Kohrak - Bohrok of Ice *Kohrak-Kal - Bohrok Kal of Sonics *Kohrak Va - Bohrok Va of Ice *Kojol - Makuta of Arthaka (deceased) *Kolhii - Sport played by the Matoran of Mata Nui *Kolhii Ball - Small sphere used when playing Kolhii *Kolhii Champion - Title given to the Matoran who won the Kolhii Tournament *Kolhii Shield - Shields used when playing Kolhii *Kolhii Stick - Sticks with a hammer and scoop used to play Kolhii *Kolhii Tournament - Contest between the three best Kolhii teams on Mata Nui against each other *Komau - Mask of Mind Control *Kongu Mahri's Tool - Melee weapon carried by Kongu; discarded for a Cordak Blaster *Koro - Villages on Mata Nui *Kraahkan - Mask of Shadows *Kraahu - Specialized Vahki model *Kraata - Creatures that can control Rahkshi and infect Kanohi for Makuta's will *Kraata Virus - Viruses spread by Kraata *Kraatu - Rahi *Kraawa - Rahi *Krahka - Intellegent Shapeshifting Rahi *Kralhi - Prototype Vahki *Krana - Parasitic objects that are the minds of Bohrok *Krana-Kal - Krana for Bohrok Kal *Kranua - Specialized Vahki model *Kratana - Creatures who can see the past or future *Kualsi - Mask of Teleportation *Kuma-Nui - Bear-like Rahi *Kurahk - Rahkshi of Anger L *Laser Axe - Hewkii Inika's Toa Tool *Laser Crossbow - Kongu Inika's Toa Tool *Laser Drill - Nuparu Inika's Toa Tool *Laser Harpoon - Hahli Inika's Toa Tool *Laser Lance - Weapon used by Umbra *Lava Ape - Rahi *Lava Chamber Gate - Location near the Ignika on Voya Nui *Lava Crawler - Massive Rahi turned into Caravan crawlers by the Piraka *Lava Hawk - Rahi *Lava Launcher - Blaster used by Hakann *Lava Spear - Spear weapon used by Toa Hagah Norik *Lava Surfer - Matoran job *Lavaboards - Equipment used by Matoran for the sport Ignalu *Le - Matoran prefix meaning "Air" *Le-Kini - Temple dedicated to Lewa *Le-Koro - Village of the Le-Matoran on Mata Nui *Le-Koro Highway - Cave connecting Le-Koro to Onu-Koro *Le-Koro Kolhii Field - Kolhii field in Le-Koro *Le-Matoran - Matoran of Air *Le-Metru - City of the Le-Matoran on Metru Nui *Le-Suva - Shrine to Toa Lewa *Le-Wahi - Jungle region of Mata Nui *League of Six Kingdoms - Coalition consisting of the six Barraki and their united armies *Lehvak - Bohrok of Acid *Lehvak-Kal - Bohrok-Kal of Vacuum *Lehvak Va - Bohrok Va of Acid *Lerahk - Rahkshi of Poison *Leva Bay - Body of water near Po-Wahi's coast *''Lhikan I'' - Vahki Transport *''Lhikan II'' - Aircraft built by parts from Vahki transports *Life - Legendary Element *Lifeblade - Toa Ignika's Toa Tool *Lightfish - Glowing fish Rahi *Lightstone - Stone that provided light *Lightstone Mine - Area in Onu-Wahi where Lightstones could be mined *Lightvine - Vines that grew in Karda Nui *Lohrak - Rahi *Long Fangs - Reptile Rahi M *Madu Cabolo - Fruit; related to Madu fruit *Madu Fruit - Fruit found on Mata Nui *Magma Swords - Blades used by Tahu Nuva; doubled as Lava board *Mahi - Also known as Maha; lived on the plains of Mata Nui *Mahiki - Mask of Illusions *Mahri Nui - underwater city outside the Matoran Universe; later destroyed when Voya Nui fell back into place. *Makika - Toad Rahi *Makoki Stone - Sets of stones needed to open the Mangaia, reveal the Mask of Light, and other things *Makuta - Gaseous, shapeshifting species *Makuta Pool - Pool containing Antidermis *Makuta Stone - Fragment of Teridax's Toa Seal used to represent him in the stories told by the Turaga on Mata Nui. *Makuta Virus - A virus created by the Makuta species to put Mata Nui to sleep *Mana-Ko - Teridax's guard Rahi; Order of Mata Nui servants *Manas - Crab Rahi *Mangai Volcano - Volcano on Mata Nui *Mangaia - Teridax's lair on Mata Nui; contained the gate to Metru Nui *Manutri - Voya Nui Rahi; some armed with Squid Launchers/Cordak Blasters *Mask Maker - A Matoran who make masks *Mata Nui - An island on the surface of Aqua Magna (destroyed) *Mata Nui Stone - Rocks used in stories to represent the Great Spirit. *Matatu - Mask of Telekenisis *Matau - Le-Matoran; former Toa Metru/Toa Hordika of Air; Turaga of Air *Matoran - Workers; People of Mata Nui *Matoran Universe - The universe in which the Matoran population originally lived in *Maxilos - Robot guards serving the Order of Mata Nui *Memory Crystal - Crystals used to store info in the knowledge *Metru - Matoran suffix meaning "city" *Metru Mantis - Rahi *Metru Nui - Also known as "city of legends; "Mata Nui's "brain." *Midak Skyblaster - Light blaster named after the Matoran Midak *Mio - Matoran Measurement; equal to 1,000 kio and 1,000,000 bio *Miru - Mask of Levitation *Miru Nuva - Nuva Mask of Levitation *Mistika - Matoran word for "Spirits of the Mist" *Moa - Bird Rahi *Mohtrek - Mask of Time Duplication *Morbuzahk - Plant creature who wanted to control over Metru Nui *Motara Desert - Desert in the Po-Wahi region *Moto-Sled - Vehicle tested on Metru Nui *Moto Hub - Chute system control/vehicle production area on Metru Nui *Muaka - Tiger-like Rahi; immune to stasis *Mud Crawler - Rahi *Mukau - Rahi; formerly named "Mata Nui Cow" *Multi-Resistance Shield - Shield used by Onua in Karda Nui *Mutagen - Substance with mutation properties *Mutated Ussal Crab - Mutant Ussal N *Necrofinch - Rahi native to Zakaz *Nektann - Robotic defenses used by Skakdi; look like Zamor Launchers *Ngalawa Racer - Matoran job *Niazesk - Rahi *Night Creeper - Rahi *Nivawk - Hawk Rahi from an unknown species (deceased) *North March - Area where Ko-Wahi and Ta-Wahi meet *Northern Continent - Island in the Matoran Universe *Northern Frost - Icy region of Spherus Magna *Notch - Section of the Metru Nui chute system *Nova Blast - Elemental explosion created when a Toa releases all of their Elemental energy at once *Nuhvok - Bohrok of Earth *Nuhvok-Kal - Bohrok Kal of Gravity *Nuhvok Va - Bohrok Va of Earth *Nui-Jaga- A scorpion-like Rahi *Nui-Kopen - Huge wasp Rahi *Nui-Rama - A flying Rahi *Nui-Rama Hive - Cave that the Nui Rama made their nest on Mata Nui *Nui Caves - System of caves on Voya Nui *Nui Stone - Stone that could absorb Toa power *Nuurakh - Vahki model *Nuva Cube - A mysterious object which works as a key to the Bahrag's Toa Seal *Nuva Symbols - Objects containing the powers of the Toa Nuva; keys to unlock the Nuva Cube *Nynrah - Island where the Fe-Matoran worked on weapons *Nynrah Ghostblasters - Weapons used by the Toa/Makuta in the Swamp of Secrets *Nynrah Ghosts - About four dozen Fe-Matoran that worked on weapons and armor O *Odina - Matoran Universe island; Dark Hunter main headquarters *Olmak - Mask of Dismensional Gates *Olisi - Mask of Alternate Futures *Onu - Matoran prefix meaning "Earth" *Onu-Kini - Temple dedicated to Onua *Onu-Koro - Village of the Onu-Matoran on Mata Nui *Onu-Koro Council - Group who helped Whenua lead Onu-Koro *Onu-Koro Highway - Tunnel system connecting Ta-Wahi, Le-Wahi, Onu-Wahi, and Po-Wahi *Onu-Koro Kolhii Stadium - Kolhii arena in Onu-Koro *Onu-Koro Kolhii Team - Kolhii team from Onu-Koro *Onu-Koro Mining Guild - Group of Onu-Koro miners *Onu-Koro Trading Guild - Group of Onu-Koro traders *Onu-Matoran - Matoran of Earth *Onu-Metru - One of the parts of Metru Nui - contained the Archives *Onu-Suva - Shrine to Toa Onua *Onu-Wahi - Underground region of Mata Nui *Oohnorak - Visorak breed; use numbing Rhotuka *Order of Mata Nui - A secret society dedicated to serving the will of Mata Nui P *Pahrak - Bohrok of Stone *Pahrak-Kal - Bohrok Kal of Plasma *Pahrak Va - Bohrok Va of Stone *Pakari - Mask of Strength *Pakari Nuva - Kanohi Nuva of Strength *Panrahk - Rahkshi of Shattering *Parakrekk - Rahi *Pehkui - Mask of Diminishment *Phantoka - Matoran word for "Spirits of the Air" *Piraka - Six Ex-Dark Hunters; Thieves and Murderers *Pit War Tortoise - Rahi living in The Pit; made up part of Carapar's army *Po - Matoran prefix meaning "Stone" *Po-Kini - Temple dedicated to Pohatu *Po-Koro - Village of the Po-Matoran on Mata Nui *Po-Matoran - Matoran of Stone *Po-Metru - City of the Po-Matoran on Metru Nui *Po-Suva - Shrine to Toa Pohatu *Po-Wahi - Desert region of Mata Nui *Pokawi - Rahi *Principles - Matoran "sub-virtues" derived from the Three Virtues on Mata Nui accommodating to their lifestyles *Prison of the Dark Hunters - Jail in Po-Metru *Prospector - Matoran job *Proto Drake - Rahi *Proto Pitons - Toa Metru Onewa's Toa Tools *Protocairn - Rahi *Protodax - Creature made up of numerous Protodites *Protodermis - Substance capable of many things *Protodites - Microscopic Rahi *Protosteel - Strongest known metal *Prototype Robot - Giant robot on Bara Magna; failed experiment by the Great Beings *Pulse Bolt Generators - Weapons used by Garan Q *Quake Breakers - Onua Nuva's Toa Tools;doubled as treads *Quarry - Area on Mata Nui with statues that look like the Toa Mata's Kanohi *Quarry Master - Po-Matoran job R *Rahaga - Toa Hagah that were mutated by Roodaka into half Rahkshi, half Turaga beings called Rahaga *Rahi - Matoran Universe's animals; means "not us" in Matoran *Rahkshi - Kraata that have been transformed into mechanical suits; known as the "sons of Makuta." *Ranama - Frog Rahi *Rau - Mask of Translation *Razor-Edged Protosteel Shield - Shield carried by Nuparu Mahri *Razor Whale - Fish Rahi; somehow related to the Razorfish *Razorfish - Fish Rahi; somehow related to the Razor Whales *Red Star - Star responsible for the Toa Inika and used to tell the future; also used for transportation of the Matoran Universe *Rhotuka - Spinners with many types of powers *Rhotuka Launching Shield - Shields used by Toa Hagah *Ring of Ice - Area on Voya Nui *River Dormus - River on Spherus Magna; contained the Spirit's Wish *Rock - Bara Magna element; equivalent of Matoran Universe element Stone *Rock Lion - Rahi *Rock Raptor - Rahi in Po-Metru *Rock Salt - Substance on Bara Magna *Rock Steeds - Reptiles on Bara Magna; used mainly by Skrall and Bone Hunters *Rock Tribe - Tribe of Bara Magna *Rock Ussal - Ussal *Rocket Booster - Jet packs used by the Av-Matoran and Lewa *Rockoh T3 - Vehicle stored in the Codrex *Rockworm - Rahi *Rode - Mask of Truth *Roporak - Visorak breed; use disrupting Rhotuka *Rorzakh - Vahki model *Rotating Blades - Brutaka's weapon *Roxtus - Village of the Rock Tribe *Rua - Great Mask of Wisdom *Rua Nuva - Kanohi Nuva Mask of Wisdom *Ruki Fish - Fish Rahi; Enemy of the Tarakava *Ruru - Mask of Night Vision S *Sand Dragon - Creature on Bara Magna *Sand Frog - Po-Wahi Rahi *Sand Screamer - Voya Nui Rahi *Sand Snipe - Po-Metru Rahi *Sand Stalker - Beast on Bara Magna *Sand Tarakava - Tarakava sub-species *Sand Tribe - Bara Magna Tribe *Sanok - Mask of Accuracy *Saw Blade Shield - Shields carried by the Skrall *Scarabax - Beetle-type creatures on Bara Magna *Scarabax Caves - Caves on Bara Magna *Scarabax Shield - Shield that Click transforms into *ScareRahi - Scarecrow-like objects used to keep Karda Nui Rahi away from the Av-Matoran *Sea Sled - Vehicle built by Lesovikk out of the remains of the Ussanui *Sea Spider - Rahi *Seismic Pickaxe - Weapon carried by Avak *Seismic Spear - Spear carried by Toa Hagah Bomanga *Shadow Leech - Creature created to suck light out of a being *Shadow Matoran - Matoran who had the light drained from them *Shadow Plague - Plague used by Teridax to infect and control Matoran *Shark Tooth Blade - Carried by Pridak; made from Takea Shark teeth *Shelek - Mask of Silence *Shredder Claws - Piruk's tools *Silver Chute Spider - Rahi *Silver Kanohi - Three Great Kanohi could be exchanged for one of these *Sisters of the Skrall - Female Skrall; were given Psionic powers, then banished by the males *Skakdi - Brutal species in the Matoran Universe *Skopio - Bio-mechanical scorpion-like creature on Bara Magna *Skopio XV-1 - Vehicle modeled off the Skopio creature *Skrall - One of the three main species of Bara Magna *Skyboard - Vehicle ridden by Toa Ignika *Skyfighter - Vehicle piloted by Vultraz *Smoke Hawk - Rahi on Xia *Solidified Air Bubbles - Allows Mahri Nui Matoran to breathe outside Mahri Nui *Solis Magna - Sun *Spherus Magna - Seperated into three parts during the Shattering, now reformed *Spider Crab - Used by Barraki as steeds *Spiked Worm - Creature on Bara Magna *Spikit - Creatures on Bara Magna; used to pull Baranus chariots *Spinax - Energy Hound *Spine Slug - Creature that lived on Skakdi spines *Spinning Shields - Weapons used by Keetongu *Spiny Stone Ape - Rahi; symbolic relationship to Rock Raptors *Spirit's Wish - Teleportation device created by the Great Beings *Spirit Star - Represented the spirit of a Toa *Squid - Organic Rahi; ammo used by the Barraki *Stalactite Villages - Villages in Karda Nui *Starfish - Organic Rahi *Stasis Tube - Tubes in the Archives used to hold Rahi *Stelt - Homeland of Sidorak and Krekka's species *Su - Matoran prefix meaning "Plasma" *Krana Su - Worker *Krana Su-Kal - Demolisher *Su-Matoran - Matoran of Plasma *Sub-Zero Spear - Toa Hagah Kualus' Toa Tool *Subterranean Worm - Rahi *Suletu - Mask of Telepathy *Sun Rock Dragon - Creature on Bara Magna *Sundial - Device that would be used to locate the Codrex *Sunholes - Mata Nui's eyes; used to proved light in Metru Nui *Suukorak - Visorak breed; use shock Rhotuka *Suva - Toa shrine *Suva Kaita - Suva located in the center of Kini Nui *Swamp of Secrets - Swamp of Karda Nui T *T-Series - Vehicles created by Artakha; stored in the Codrex; used by the Toa Nuva to escape Karda Nui *Ta - Matoran prefix meaning "Fire" *Ta-Kini - Temple dedicated to Tahu *Ta-Koro - Village of the Ta-Matoran on Mata Nui *Ta-Matoran - Matoran of Fire *Ta-Metru - Ta-Matoran city on Metru Nui *Ta-Suva - Shrine to Toa Tahu *Ta-Wahi - Volcanic region of Mata Nui *Tahnok - Bohrok of Fire *Tahnok-Kal - Bohrok Kal of Electricity *Tahnok Va - Bohrok Va of Fire *Tahtorak - Massive Matoran-speaking Rahi *Tajun - Village of the Water Tribe *Takea - Predator Rahi *Taku - Bird Rahi *Talon Snakes - Creatures on Bara Magna *Tarakava - Lizard-type Rahi *Tarakava Nui - Rahi made by Teridax and the Energized Protodermis Entity *Tesara - Village of the Jungle Tribe; also known as "The Twin Village" *Thornatus - Vehicles used for transport/battle on Bara Magna *Thornax - Fruit on Bara Magna *Thornax Launcher - Blasters used by Glatorian *Three Virtues - Unity, Duty, Destiny *Time Slip - Event where everyone's minds were erased by Mata Nui *Tiro Canyon - Po-Wahi canyon *Toa - Heroes who control their Elemental and Kanohi powers *Toa\Dark Hunter War - War on Metru Nui between the Toa there and the Dark Hunters *Toa Canisters - Pod-like cans that could be used for travel by Toa *Toa Hagah\Rahaga - Teridax's Toa Hagah team; later turned into half-Turaga/half-Rahkshi beings known as Rahaga; later turned back into Toa *Toa Hordika - Half-Toa/Half-Beast beings transformed by Hordika Venom *Toa Inika - Six Matoran who were zapped by lightning from the Red Star *Toa Kaita - Fusions composed of three Toa of different elements *Toa Mahri- The Toa Inika transformed into water breathers when the Ignika shot them with a flash of light while going into Mahri Nui *Toa Mangai - Early Toa Team that protected Metru Nui *Toa Mata - Six Toa who came from the heavens to awaken Mata Nui and defeat Makuta *Toa Metru - Six Matoran Lhikan chose to become Toa *Toa Nuva - The Toa Mata were immersed in energized protodermis and came out more powerful and could share their mask powers with another Toa nearby *Toa Power - A Toa's energy; if used up, would turn them into Turaga *Toa Seal - Seal of protodermis created by six Toa of different elemental powers *Toa Stone - Objects that contained a Toa's power *Toa Suva - Suva in Metru Nui's Great Temple *Toa Teams - Groups of Toa; normally had six per team *Toa Terrain Crawler - Underwater Rahi; vehicle used by the Toa Mahri *Toa Tools - Special weapons carried by Toa *Tower of Thought - Special Knowledge Towers *Tower of Toa - Visorak outpost *Treespeak - Slang used by the Le-Matoran *Troller - Rahi *Tryna - Mask of Reanimation *Tunnel Stalker - Rahi *Tunneler - Rahi *Turaga - Toa who have given up their elemental powers *Turahk - Rahkshi of Fear U *Unity - One of the Three Virtues *Ussal Crab- A friendly Rahi, used for carrying cargo, help digging crews, and other helpful activities *Ussalry - Onu-Koro military *Ussanui - Vehicle that transports Takanuva to Teridax refuge V *Vahi - Legendary Mask of Time *Vahki - Robots created in Metru Nui to inforce law and order *Vahki Hunter - Rahi *Vako - Rhino Rahi *Vatuka - Elemental rock creature *Venom Eel - Pit Rahi *Venom Flyer - Rahi *Venom Talon - Weapon carried by Vastus *Visorak - Spider Rahi with the ability to mutate beings in thier cocoons *Visorak - Island in the Matoran Universe *Visorak Battle Ram - Battering ram used by the Visorak *Vo - Matoran prefix meaining "Lightning" *Vo-Matoran - Matoran of Lightning *Vohtarak - Visorak breed; use burn Rhotuka *Volitak - Mask of Stealth *Volo Lutu Launcher - Harpoon-type weapon *Voporak - Sidorak's clan leader; mutated by Sidorak; Dark Hunter *Vorahk - Rahkshi of Hunger *Vorox - Originally the Sand Tribe on Bara Magna; devolved into savage beasts; Vorox on Bota Magna still civilized *Vortixx - Species on Xia *Vorzakh - Vahki model *Voya Nui - Hiding place for the Ignika *Krana Vu - Surveyor *Krana Vu Kal - Transporter *Vuata Maca Crystal - Crystals that gave the Vuata Maca Tree energy *Vuata Maca Tree - Tree that grew in every village *Vulcanus - Village of the Fire Tribe W *Wahi - The region in which Koro's are located *Waikiru - Walrus-like Rahi *Wasteland Wolves - creatures on Bara Magna *Water Wraith - Rahi *Widget - Currency on Mata Nui X *Krana Xa - Swarm commander *Krana Xa-Kal - Liberator Krana *Xia - Island Y *Krana Yo - Mole *Krana Yo-Kal - Excavator Z *Krana Za - Squad leader Krana *Krana Za-Kal - Overseer Krana *Zadakh - Vahki model *Zakaz - The home island of Skakdi species *Zamor Launcher - gun weapon that fires Zamor Spheres *Zamor Sphere - Sphere in which energy can be put in and fired from a launcher *Zatth - Mask of Summoning *Zesk - Agori-like species on Bara Magna *Zivon - Created by Brotherhood of Makuta; trapped in Zone of Darkness *Zyglak - a non-Rahi race accidentally created by the Great Beings Category:Browse